


Bulldog Bitch

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Dub/Sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Leashes, Pet Play, Public Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty will do anything to get the inside scoop that Reggie claims to have over the Stonewall Preps.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Bulldog Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be really fun to write this one with Reggie! And even though I already have a planned idea with him, which is a gangbang, I'm really just not ready to write all _that_ , just yet. So this solo one-on-one got written out first. It's my first time really writing a 'pet play' like this. I had something with pet play in the works before, but it got put on an indefinite hold. Thankfully though, bc it was for a close friend, he is patiently waiting for whenever it gets finished. 
> 
> P.S. I dished this out quick so it may not seem as smutty, sorry.

Betty’s hips shift uncomfortably as she balances herself in the laced-up, black, thigh-high boots, stopping short of her thigh-high stockings which are held up by her matching garter belt and thong. A cinched corset wraps her small waist, and her breasts practically spill over it. She wears fingerless long-sleeved gloves as well. Her skin flushes hotly from under her trench coat, shivering from the embarrassment and shame for agreeing to do this. 

But it was the only way Reggie would spill the information he had on the Stonewall students, off which he told her he had, when he pulled her aside that day after her interview with him and a couple of the Bulldogs for the upcoming football game. The bastard couldn’t have just given it to me, Betty thinks, and here I thought Reggie had changed. Guess his break up with V made him into a jerk again.

She tightens the robe of her coat, hugging herself and continues to look around for Reggie. He told her to meet him here at the park, at this exact hour. Thankful that no late-night joggers have passed her. Yet. 

The thought has her legs squeeze tightly and prays that no one else comes by tonight, especially since she _knows_ that the erotic ensemble she’s wearing is _not_ meant to be covered up. 

“Cooper.” 

Betty quickly turns, her loose locks hitting her in the face to see Reggie sauntering over to her with a cocky grin and hands pocketed in his letterman jacket. Her face scowls at him angrily.

“Reggie.”

He smirks as he approaches her. “So I can see that you’ve got the boots on, but what about the rest of the outfit I sent?” He says, and Betty feels her face blush more. Her hands tightly grip at her sides. “Well, mini Coop? You’re not gonna keep me waiting all night, are you?” 

Betty swallows thickly, glancing off to the side to avoid his grin as she begins to untie her coat and shivers when the late-night air hits her open skin. She can feel her nipples peak hard against the corset and her hips squirm some more as the tingles emerging on her skin flow down towards her clit. Reggie wolf-whistles at her and steps closer.

“Never in my days did I ever expect to see Betty Cooper in an outfit like this. Looks good on you, Jughead’s a lucky guy.” He smirks. Betty glares up at him, frowning deeply but holding her tongue. She needs the information that he has, so she’ll let his remarks go and play along with the terms that they agreed on.

“One thing _is_ missing though,” Reggie says, and pulls out from his pockets, a matching dog collar and leash. “Can’t go for a walk without these.” He grins wider at the way Betty squirms even more on the spot.

  


[...]

  


Her face is impossibly hot, utterly humiliated at having to walk on all fours with _Reggie Mantle_ keeping her in check with a leash attached to the collar that’s just a _bit_ too tight, but had sent a quick jolt to her clit, when he snapped it in place around her neck. She keeps her face down, and is trying with all her might not to get up and simply beat the information that she needs out of Reggie instead. But she has no doubt in her mind he could overpower her. She’s seen how he can tackle players on the field. 

Reggie has the gall to whistle while he walks her, and it makes Betty’s skin flush even more. She hates this. Hates that she agreed to such an outrageous demand, hates how badly she _needs_ to get this upper-hand on the Stonewall Preppies, but most of all, she hates how soaked her panties have become and how the burning feel of Reggie’s eyes on her swinging backside has her clit throb painfully.

Small pebbles and sticks dig into her palms with every crawl she takes, but thanks to the gloves, they barely bother her. Same as with the thick leather of the boots, but Betty just _wishes_ they could hurry this up already. Every snap of a twig has her heart racing that someone has stumbled upon them and her pussy spills even more at the thought of being found out. She couldn’t bear to look anyone in the eye, but just the _idea_ of their shocked gaze at finding her on all fours and being walked like a dog, half naked, is making her whimper and her clit swell even more with shameful arousal. 

“What’s the matter girl? Need a break? Thirsty?” Reggie laughs and it sends an added pulse of pleasure to her core, biting her lip in frustration as she continues to crawl the dirt path further into the park. They come up to a bench and Reggie pulls on her leash, “Let’s take a break. Enjoy the scenery.” He grins, settling himself down. Betty turns and starts to get up, but he tuts at her and pulls her leash down, bringing her back on all fours.

“Uh-uh, no dogs allowed on public benches.” He smirks and Betty glares at him before sitting back on her heels. Feeling alert and skin prickling with anticipation. Her nerves on high, realizing that they had stopped right in the middle of the park, in _clear_ view for anyone to see. Her thighs squeeze, feeling damp as her juices have started to wet them, whimpering again at how turned on from the humiliation she’s become and nervously watching the pathways for any passerbys.

“Time to rehydrate.” Reggie says. Betty turns back, eyes widening when she sees that he’s taken out his thick cock and is casually stroking it in his hand. She gasps, face blushing some more and Reggie takes the opportunity to pull her opened mouth down onto his long length with a tug at her leash. 

“Ah, fuck!” He sighs, resting his head back as Betty chokes on his cock. He’s wrapped the leash around his hand, keeping her in place along with his free hand holding the back of her head. “C’mon now, suck!” 

Betty whines, eyelashes fluttering at the sudden assault on her mouth before she slowly begins to bob her head up and down his hard shaft. Eyebrows wrinkling and thighs squirming and squeezing at the feel of him stretching out her throat, shamelessly wanting to be stretched in other places. 

“Oh yeah. Fuck, Cooper, that’s so good. You’re so good at this.” Betty hates the mewl that escapes her, and the throb that pulses in her clit at the praise, knowing that Veronica _must_ have sucked his dick too, but is giving _her_ all the compliments. She works her mouth on him harder, opening wide to take him in, pressing her lips together and sucking harshly when she gets to the head. Swirling her tongue around the swollen tip, licking up the precum that oozes out, groaning when she tastes it and moving her head back down on him. Shoving his cock deeply, pressing her nose into his jeans. 

“ _Shit_ , when did you learn how to do all this?” Reggie groans, fisting her hair tightly. Betty’s toes curl as she feels him start to tense up. Twitching in her mouth and growing harder. She whines, settling in closer, wanting to taste it. _Needing_ to taste it, as she’s not sure how long they’ve been walking for, but her body is already so worked up, her pussy is clenching for it. Wishing he would spill his load inside of her cunt instead. 

That thought has Betty moan around him, bobbing her head faster and Reggie curses, grabbing her with both hands and helping to move her up and down. Cursing out and shoving her down, holding her in place as he bucks his hips and releases his cum into her mouth. 

_“Mmm!”_ Betty moans, eyes fluttering half closed and writhing on the ground as she drinks his seed. Toes curling in her boots and juices pouring out from her cunt, wetting her thighs even more. He pulls her off with a gasp, cock twitching in the breeze and Betty pants, watching it. As if she’s become stuck in a trance almost.

“Holy Hell, Betts.” 

The nickname has her clit throbbing, begging for attention. She needs to come. So desperate for it, she doesn’t even realize when she starts to rub at herself through her panties, whining and biting her lip as she stares at his pulsing cock. Reggie smirks at her lust-filled expression.

“Good girl, you were thirsty, huh?” Betty nods her flushed face, licking her lips. “Alright, since doggies aren’t allowed on the benches, why don’t you sit in my _lap_ instead?” 

She all but moans, legs trembling, panting harder at the electric pulses pumping in her clit before eagerly climbing into his lap and no longer caring if anyone approaches them as her thong is slipped to the side and the head of his cock teases her wet clenching entrance.

  


[...]

  


After walking away from Bret’s remarks about the winning game, Betty and Jughead turn when Kevin calls after them.

“Betty! Hey, I think you dropped this back there on the bleachers.” He hands her a black leash and her skin tingles, eyes widening. Jughead wrinkles his brow.

“When did you get a dog?” She quickly stuffs it into her bag.

“Oh, um. It’s not mine, I’m just helping a friend take it out for some walks. That’s all.”

He shrugs, “Oh. Ok.” Betty catches sight of Reggie on the field, then quickly turns away. As they continue to make their way to the car, Betty breaks away from the pair to pull out her phone when she receives a text.

_Ready for your walk tonight?_

Her hips shift around as she types out a response: _Yes, I have my leash._

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of football, so I have no idea what position Reggie plays and if in fact, he actually tackles people. Oh well!
> 
> Btw I loved when Reggie called her 'Betts' in the show, it was super cute!
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
